


same time every year (the backtrack remix)

by Molly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Wrong place, maybe.  But it's always exactly the right time.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	same time every year (the backtrack remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Khaki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3173) by Brenda. 



"We're not -- this isn't what it looks like," Jared says. He steps in front of Jensen and puffs out his chest, trying to take up as much visible space as he can. Behind him, Jensen's intentions are exactly opposite; he's trying to hunch himself into the smallest target possible while getting his dick back into his pants. _This was a bad, bad, bad, bad idea,_ Jared's brain chants at him, and it's true; it's so epically and obviously true that Jared wants to kick his brain right in the teeth for not speaking up sooner.

"Really," Kripke says flatly. He's got the eyes of a sociopath; why did Jared never notice this before? "Because it looks like you're fucking your co-star in my bathroom. _Again._ "

"We weren't actually fucking," Jensen says, popping his head up over Jared's shoulder. He's got his Dean-voice on, which is what sex always does to him. The tone makes Kripke narrow his eyes, and Jared close his own and pray. "We were making out," Jensen continues, "it's more like a prelude to fucking, not the main event," and that's the other thing sex makes Jensen do: babble like an idiot.

"In my _bathroom_ ," Kripke repeats.

Jared frowns, tilting his head. "That's the part that bugs you?"

"It was the part that bugged me," Jensen puts in helpfully; Jared's face screws up into a wince.

"I love you both," Kripke says after a long, tense moment. His voice is even and resigned. "You're my friends, and my colleagues, and I'm pleased that you've found each other. Congratulations. Now get. The fuck. Out. Of my bathroom. I need to have it steam cleaned and disinfected, and then I have to have my eyes washed out by a professional before this image scars my retinas."

"We didn't get that far," Jensen protests. "Jared barely had my--"

Jared claps a hand over Jensen's mouth. "Thank you," he says to Eric. "We were _just leaving._ "

 

~

 

Jensen actually gives off heat, like he's got solar panels tucked under his clothes. Jared can't get close enough to it, even in this press of people, even with the noisy crush of their friends jumbled all around them. He tucks himself up against Jensen's side and dangles an arm over Jensen's shoulders, keeping him close.

"Jared," Jensen says, greeting and warning all at once. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with my best friend and co-star," Jared says loftily. "In a completely innocent fashion."

Jensen snorts. He tries to pull away, just for a second; not very hard, because when Jared loops him back in, Jensen grins and plasters himself back in place. "This is the year they fire us," Jensen tells Jared's chest. "Because you are subtle as a heart attack, my friend."

"You want me to climb up on this table and announce my intentions to the world?" Jared says. "Because I promise you, I will climb up on this table. I've done the macarena for these people with gummy worms hanging out of my nose, and I have contemplated worse. Besides, they're all drunk, they wouldn't even remember it in the morning."

"I remember the macarena," Jensen says. "That was hot. I took one look at you with those worms stuck into your nostrils and thought, dude. I have got to get me some of that action."

Jared grins and rolls his eyes. "Let's get out of here," he says.

"Can't," Jensen says. "We'd look like jerks. It's kind of our party."

"It's Eric's party," Jared says reasonably; it makes sense to him, anyway. Anything that gets him close to Jensen in a relatively private venue makes sense to him right now. "Let's go upstairs."

"I am not having sex with you in Eric Kripke's bedroom again," Jensen says firmly. "That was just wrong. And ... really, really wrong."

"Who said anything about sex?" Jared grins. "I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about a brief and warm greeting between coworkers who have missed one another's company."

"Uh-huh," Jensen says. "Right."

"It's true," Jared insists. "And anyway, who said anything about the bedroom?"

 

~

 

"Missed you," Jared says, right away, the first time he sees Jensen after they get back on set. Just like he does every year. It's been a long couple of months this time -- Jensen filming some chick flick about horses in Australia, Jared stuck in his sister's endless wedding drama back home. It's been texts and emails and IMs and phone calls, fewer and fewer phone calls, because Jared doesn't like it when Jensen sounds distracted. And Jensen's working -- he can't help but sound distracted. In print Jared can pretend he's got Jensen's full attention, just how he likes it; in print, it's like Jensen's right there, just behind him, whispering the words over his shoulder.

Jensen grabs Jared around the waist and _lifts_ , making Jared cackle like a loon. People nearby stare at them, then wander off; Jared cracking up on set is not a newsworthy event. Not to them, anyway, but it looks like it matters to Jensen. Jensen grins at him, bright eyes and white teeth and tan skin, crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Jared feels like he's staring into the sun, but he doesn't really care. If this is the last thing he ever sees, that's good enough for him.

"Put me down, you fucking freak," Jared crows, and Jensen does, with an exaggerated stagger. "Serve you right if you do keel over," Jared finishes, and wraps Jensen up in a hug. It feels good; feels like he's finally home.

"Missed you, too," Jensen says quietly. He gives Jared an extra hard squeeze, and a look that manages to mix sweetness with pure porn in a way that makes Jared's heart and his dick swell at the same time. "Let's get out of here."

Jared groans. "Can't. We have jobs."

"After our jobs."

"Then we've got the reboot party at Eric's. Everybody's expecting us. They love us. We're their fearless leaders."

Jensen's eyebrows shoot up.

"Well, they _are_ expecting us."

"Damn our charming personalities and good looks," Jensen says darkly. "Do we get any breaks between scenes? At least?"

"Hair and make-up breaks. The schedule's really tight. But look, we'll find time, okay?" Jared puts his hands on Jensen's shoulders and looks at him -- really, honestly looks. There's strain at the edge of Jensen's smile, and Jared doesn't like it; he wants to wipe it away with his tongue, smooth away the tension with his fingers. "I promise. We'll find the time."

"Tonight," Jensen says. "After the party. My place?" His voice is sweet and a little whiny and tired, and god, Jared loves him like this, loves to know Jensen needs him like this.

"Promise," Jared says reverently. "Where the fuck _ever._ "

 

~

.end

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, even in year 9, remix is great fun! If a little alarming to pinch hit at the last minute. This wasn't what I thought I'd be writing, but I'm glad I did, and I hope I did Brenda's amazingly hot snippet justice. :)


End file.
